


Avoid a wedding in 15 days

by France_football



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_football/pseuds/France_football
Summary: Lucas has fifteen days to avoid the realization of Antoine's wedding and show him that they have more than a friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

Narrates Antoine  
For 6 months I have been in a relationship with Erika, I get along very well with her but sometimes I have thought that she is not my soulmate, maybe she is just a good friend ..  
A little while ago she went to my parents' house and asked for my hand, she was not supposed to propose marriage but she took me by surprise, she did not even let me know. My parents gave her permission and theirs too, so, It was only necessary to remember the wedding day, Erika decided that it would be 20 and today it was 4 so only 16 days were missing.

"Antoine!" Erika appeared and hugged me from behind "Only 16 days left, for our wedding, sweetheart!  
"Yes ..." I said not quite sure what he meant at that moment.  
"I have gone to warn my friends, they are very happy!"  
"Good ..." I turned away from his arms, I felt uncomfortable ..  
"Have you already told your friends?"  
"No, not yet, I thought to tell you today" I said with intentions to get out of there, I felt VERY uncomfortable, I had never had something like this with her ..  
"That's good!" He said with great enthusiasm.  
"I'm leaving, bye ..." I said, quickly moving away.  
"Goodbye, do not forget that I love you!"

I went to Lucas's house, which was a bit far away, where I would meet my friends.  
"Little Prince!" They all said at once.  
"Guys!" I said laughing a little because they called me by one of my nicknames.  
"Grizi !!!!!!" Lucas came running and charged me.  
"Lucas!" I said in his arms.  
Everyone sang "How cute the boyfriends" to bother me and Lucas, he did not seem to mind but sometimes I blushed. Until Lucas got me down, I sat down and ...  
"Guys, I'm going to get married ..." I said looking at them.  
"With me, right?" Lucas said jokingly.  
"Hahaha, no, I'll marry Erika" I said smiling at Lucas's comment.  
"Congratulations, you are not a child anymore!" Oliever, Paul and Hugo shouted.  
"Yes ..." I said, receiving a hug for everyone.  
"Well, I'm going to sleep, goodbye" Lucas said yawning and entering his bedroom.  
"It seems that the news would have bothered him" Hugo said.  
"Maybe it's because Antoine has grown up and is no longer a child," Oliever said.  
"Guys, I'm leaving!" I said goodbye to everyone except Lucas who went to his room and locked it. I walked to my house.  
Omnipresent Narrator  
Lucas was devastated, had been in love with Antoine for years but never had the courage to tell him, and it hurt when he announced his wedding with Erika. Lucas hated Erika, made him jealous and uncomfortable by his side. Once Antoine invited Erika to eat with Oliever, Hugo, Paul and him, when he met her did not like a bit. That day, when the boys had left home, he called Hugo ...  
"Hugo!" He said screaming.  
"It's 10 o'clock at night, what do you want, Lucas?"  
"I'll tell you something but do not tell anyone"  
"It's okay"  
"I'll avoid Antoine's wedding"  
"What?"  
"Yes"  
"It's going to be a very happy moment for him, why do you want that day not to come?"  
"I have my reasons, do not ask ..."  
"Well, do what you want but if you hurt Antoine I'll have to tell him"  
"Yes, yes, whatever you say"


	2. A call to Erika made by Luciana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas calls a friend from high school to talk to Erika about wanting to avoid their marriage.

Narrates Lucas  
"Luciana" I said sitting on the sofa, there were only 14 days left until the wedding so I decided to call a friend.  
"Lucas, what do you need?" I have asked tiredly, I have always given them back.  
"Hehehe ... help?" I said a little unsure.  
"Now what did you do, stupid?"  
"It's that Antoine is getting married and I want to prevent the wedding"  
"You always ask for silly favors but this? ..." "Who is the bride?"  
"Erika Choperena"  
"I'll talk to her ..."  
"Thank you, I owe you a favor"  
"Yes you're welcome"  
I cut, although it was a very cold person I got along well and always called me "stupid" or "idiot", was one of those people who tell you swear words with affection.I decided to watch TV, still thinking about Antoine and that is what I will do if this plan does not work ...

Narrates Luciana  
"That stupid" I said while looking for the number of Erika (I had the number because a friend told me that she was a friend of hers), although it is a somewhat unfair cause I like to do favors and more if they are dangerous. When I found the number I called him and I waited for him to answer ..  
"Hello, Erika speaks"  
"Hello"  
"Who you are?"  
"That does not matter now, the important thing is that someone does not want you and Antoine to get married because he loves his boyfriend"  
"What, Antoine, who is that someone?"  
"I just tell him he's making a big mistake and that Antoine can be happier with someone than with you"  
"Why? ... Who are you?"  
"There is someone very close to him who can oppose his marriage, think about it"  
"Is it a girl or ..." I cut the call before it was over, now I have created an enigma that will try to solve if it can ..


	3. A kiss that should not happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gives Antoine strong feelings and makes him doubt about his wedding with Erika.

Narrates Antoine  
I woke up early to go train, I got up, washed my face, took my breakfast, brushed my teeth and headed to the Metropolitan Wanda with my car.  
When I arrived I was received by my friends and the coach, and then we trained but I noticed Lucas very strange because he looked at me all the time and was very affectionate with me. When our coach decided to build teams, and I had to play with Lucas, Saúl, Godín y Ángel , at a time when Filipe hit me by chance in the arm, Lucas was very upset with him so I had to separate them and when I did Lucas did not protest as he would have if someone else had wanted to separate them.  
When I left after training and wanted to get into my car, Lucas grabbed my arm and took me to a secluded place.  
"Lucas!" I said scared raising my voice but he put a finger on my lips.  
"Shh," he whispered in my ear as he tried to release my wrists.  
"Just let go, and tell me what you want" I said more calmly sighing with blush on my cheeks.  
"I love you ..." He said and without realizing it he stole a kiss from me.  
"..." I froze without knowing what to do, I could only let go of a tear and feel heat on my cheeks as he released my wrists. So when I came back to reality I ran out and got into the car, while listening to a " Forgive me "in the distance, I assumed it was his but I ignored him, I could not think of anything, I just arrived at my house and lay on my bed while analyzing the situation.  
-Lucas kissed me  
-I released a tear  
-I did not know what to do  
I think the tear was for Erika, she is a good person and I feel guilty to be committed and kiss Lucas, it makes me feel very bad.  
In the case that Lucas is in love with me is a bad thing because if I marry Erika she will feel bad but if I go with him, she will be the one who will suffer.  
I only know that I am afraid ......

 

Afraid to make someone suffer...


End file.
